Still Tough Under the Armor
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Rachel and Sasha arrive at Hotel Transylvania, they try to help the security with it's confidence.


**This was a story I always wanted to do with one of my favorite under appreciated Hotel Transylvania characters. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

It was vacation time for Rachel and Sasha Jocklin. And for these two sisters, there was one place where they would always have an adventure,

Hotel Transylvania.

The girls arrived at the hotel on a dark and stormy night. Their coats and boots were dripping wet.

When they walked past the revolving doors, they saw that no one else was around.

"Hello?" Rachel called out.

Sasha swallowed a little. It was always like this when they came to the hotel; eerie and spooky with no one else around.

Then Rachel suddenly gasped, startling her sister. Sasha saw Rachel pointing at something.

Sasha turned and saw a suit of armor looming over her.

The armor spoke. "May I take your coat, Madame?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed and jumped almost a mile backwards. She scrambled behind her equally frightened sister.

"I-I-It's alive!" Rachel said, her voice shaky.

Sasha tried to run, but she bumped face to chest plate with another suit of armor. She knocked the helmet right off it's shoulders, revealing there was no head or body inside.

Sasha screamed even more. She and Rachel were about to run out screaming together until,

"Girls! It's okay!"

Rachel and Sasha looked over to the stairs and saw Mavis Dracula with her son Dennis.

"Mavis! Help!" Sasha shouted. "G-G-Ghosts!"

"Sasha! It's okay!" Mavis assured her spooked friend. "These suits of armor are the hotel's security."

"Security?" Rachel said. She watched the headless armor put his helmet back on.

"That's right." Mavis said. "And you ladies are just in time for our girls' only night!"

"Girls only?" Sasha said, scooting away from the living armor.

"Yep! Dad, Johnny and the boys are out on the town so we've got the entire hotel for ourselves!"

"The entire hotel?!" Rachel said.

Mavis gave a nod. "That's right. Right now, I'm teaching Dennis how to waltz." Mavis said. "He said he wants to learn how to dance "suave" for Winnie's birthday party."

"Care to join us?" Dennis offered.

"Sure!" said Rachel.

Sasha scratched her head. "I don't know. It's been a while since I've danced, let alone waltzed."

"Come on, Sasha. It'll be fun!" Rachel told her.

Sasha shrugged as a sign of giving in.

* * *

In the grand ballroom, slow music was being played and Mavis was teaching her son how to waltz.

As for Rachel and Sasha, their dance partners were the suits of armor they just met. Rachel kept a straight face as she danced with one. Sasha couldn't hide her fear. And she didn't try.

As she danced, Sasha kept glancing down at the floor to avoid staring into the blank visor of the armor. She was feeling more than a little spooked dancing with haunted armor.

But that wasn't her only problem.

"Ouch!" Sasha hissed.

"Ow!" Rachel squeaked.

As the girls danced, the knights would occasionally step on the girls' toes. Apparently, living armor had two left lead feet.

Hearing their yelps of pain, Mavis decided to end this before it got worse. "Okay! Let's take a break!" she said. As soon as she said so, the girls pulled away from their metal-plated partners and checked to see of their toes were still attached.

One knight gave his apologies to Rachel. "Forgive me, Madame. It's been a while since this rusty old knight graced the dance floor."

"I can tell." Rachel mumbled to her feet.

The other knight was about to apologize to Sasha until his hive mind received something. "There's an emergency in the hotel bar!"

"Duty calls!" The two knights rushed out of the ballroom to handle the situation. Rachel and Sasha looked at each other before running off to see what the trouble was.

* * *

The sisters followed the sound of screams and discovered a muscle-headed gargoyle waiter brawling with other monsters.

"What's happening?!" Rachel said.

"Apparently one of the staff members had one too many of the Jekyll-Hyde special." Mavis said, miffed.

Rachel blinked. "Oh..."

One of the knights charged at the berserk monster, but with just a swing of his arm, he sent the knight flying and crashing into pieces against the wall. The other knight threw his speak at him.

But the monster grabbed the spear and used it to whack the helmet clean off the knight.

Fed up with how belligerent this monster was, Mavis used her powers to freeze the monster. He was completely still, couldn't move an inch.

"Whoa..." Sasha breathed.

"Get this guy to the infirmary." Mavis ordered the other waiters. "We have a witch doctor that will fix him up."

While the frozen monster was being taken away, Mavis, Rachel, and Sasha went to reassemble the knights.

"Are you guys okay?" Rachel said, concerned.

"Never better." the knight grumbled.

"I don't know why we even work here anymore." the other knight said.

"What are you talking about?" said Mavis. "You guys are the security!"

"What security?" another knight scoffed. "You saw us being knocked around like we were nothing! First, that miserable wart Quasimodo, then that over-served guest! Let's just face the facts. We're weak!" He balled his metal fists.

"Don't say that!" said Sasha. "This place needs you guys!"

"Perhaps." The knight stood. "Perhaps not..." The Knights got up and walked away

"Where are you guys going?" Mavis said.

They did not respond. They just kept walking.

Sasha took off after them.

"Sasha!" Rachel said.

Down the hall, Sasha was chasing after the knights. "Guys! Wait!"

"Miss Sasha? What is it?"

Sasha grabbed the knight by his gauntlet. "You guys shouldn't be sad!"

"Do not take pity on us, fair maiden." a knight said. "We must go. This hotel doesn't need us anymore."

"Come on! You guys got your butts kicked, it happens! A little tussle from that jacked up gargoyle and you're gonna call it quits?! Absolutely not! Where else will you go?!"

The knights turned to each other, realizing Sasha had made a valid point.

The head knight sighed. "True, we do not know where else to go, but what else can we do...?"

Sasha opened her mouth to speak until a noise came from down stairs.

Then things got silent.

"What was that?" Sasha said in a spooked tone.

"Intruders!" the knight said.

Through his linked sight, he spotted two human robbers heading towards the exit!

* * *

"See? I told ya it was easy robbing a hotel. No guard!" the robber told his partner. He laughed. "Hotel Transylvania! What a joke!"

"Quiet!" his partner hissed, carrying two carpet bags full of valuables. "Let's just get out of here! This place gives me the creeps."

As the thief reached out to the door, a cold metal hand grabbed his wrist.

The thieves screamed seeing a suit of armor suddenly moving. "Unhand that bag!" the knight demanded.

"Make me!" the other robber punched the knight's chest, but he ended up hurting his own hand. He screamed and howled in pain. The knight took his chance and snatched the bags from the two men.

Fed up with their botched heist, the second robber brought his fists up. "Alright, pal! Take off that armor and fight like a man!"

"If you insist..." The knight took his helmet, and slowly pulled it off his shoulders.

The tough guys stared with bulging eyes. They gaped at the startling discovery that there was nothing or nobody inside the armor!

The headless knight pounded his fist as he came towards the humans.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The men tossed their heads back in horrified screams.

Then they spun away from the terrifying sight, desperate to get away. They tried to run to another room until more knights arrived, armed with axes and spears.

One of the goons bumped into one of the knights. He turned to him, reached out and lifted up his visor. To his growing terror, there was nobody inside.

"AHAHAHAHAAAA!" the knight uncorked an evil laugh from within his hollow body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The knights watched the men run screaming out of the hotel empty handed, staggering and stumbling as they kept screaming.

"HUZZAH!" the knights cheered over their triumph. They successfully drove out the robbers.

Perhaps they won't be retiring after all.

* * *

Upstairs in Mavis's room,

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Rachel complained. She and Mavis were wearing black and white striped dresses and black beanies.

"Trust me, it will." Mavis adjusted her beanie. "Okay, the plan's simple. We pretend to rob the place and when the knights spot and catch us, then they'll have to stay here!"

Rachel looked around. "Where's Dennis?"

Mavis gasped. "Dennis! Holy Rabies! Where is he?!"

Dennis walked into the room. "Mommy! Mommy! The knights stopped the robbers!"

"Dennis, what are you talking about?" said Mavis. "We haven't even started the plan yet!"

Dennis shook his head. "No, Mommy! There were real robbers in the hotel! But the knights scared them away!"

"WHAT?!" the girls screamed.

There was a knock at the door. Mavis rushed to open it and there was Sasha and the knights.

The head knight saluted to Mavis. "Madame! I am here to report that we drove the thieves away! We have retrieved our silverware safe and sound!"

"We know! Dennis told us!" Mavis threw her arms around the knight. "I told you this place needs you!"

"Yeah! You knights saved the day!" said Sasha.

A knight put his hand on Sasha's shoulder. "Thank you for not losing faith in us, Miss Sasha."

Sasha smiled. "Don't mention it. And I think I know how to reward you guys."

In the ballroom, a big dance party was being thrown. Rachel, Sasha, and Mavis were teaching the knights how to waltz while the hotel staff watched.

"One, two, three. One, two, three." Rachel instructed as she danced with the head armor.

The knights were getting the hang of it, their toes were stepped on a few times, but they didn't mind.

"So, you guys never waltzed before?" Sasha asked a knight.

"Yes, it's our duty to guard the castle, not be partygoers." said the knight. "But things have certainly changed since the old days. Dancing with humans is definitely a first for us."

"And you ladies dance divinely." the head knight told Rachel.

"Thanks." Rachel said. "And you guys are dancing well too!"

And the dance lesson was complete. The girls and knights took a bow and the staff clapped their hands in a great applause.

"I love coming here." Rachel sighed happily. "Even my scaredy cat sister can have a good time here!" she joked.

"I am not a scaredy cat!" Sasha huffed as she crossed her arms.

Then Sasha felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around and saw the knights with their visors open as they screamed,

"BOOOOOOO!"

Sasha yelped and jumped into her sister's arms. Rachel and the knights laughed.

And Sasha laughed with them, knowing they meant well.

As always, it was truly a memorable vacation at Hotel Transylvania.


End file.
